Advances in computing have rendered huge changes to how people interact with media. Paper documents have been replaced by digital documents, music compact discs (CDs) and movie digital video discs (DVDs) have been replaced by streaming and downloadable content and printed photos have been replaced by digital ones.
As most user content has become digital over the years, even schools are encouraging students to work with digital files in order to make the process more efficient and have a lower impact on the environmental resources, e.g., saving paper to print homework.
Mobile sometimes called “portable” devices, like Smartphones, tablets, e-readers, and the like, are a norm and the presence of cameras on such devices and their connectedness enable users to interact with social media; e.g., Facebook®, Twitter®, LinkedIn®, etc. Over two trillions of pictures are taken by users each year, which takes a lot of memory on the mobile devices users are using. As a result, users always run out of memory on the mobile devices and are forced to delete some of their user-created-content to free space on the mobile device.
Also digital content is prone to corruption and virus attacks. Mobile devices can sustain physical damage due to drops, or may be stolen or replaced with the latest models. This necessitates that personal (user-created) content on such devices be backed up where it can be safe from hazardous situations and shared with other mobile devices and their users.
Additionally, many ordinary users are not technically savvy enough to use the complicated prior art data back-up solutions that are not always portable and accessible on-the-go.
Thus, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that an automated, easy to use, highly portable, and affordable back-up solution be offered. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought, but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.